The existing multi-button waterway switching mechanism, such as CN201053519Y, includes a fixed portion provided with a waterway switching unit and a driving mechanism. The waterway switching unit includes two valve cores that can move relative to the fixed portion, and the waterway switching unit comprises two valve cores which are capable of moving relative to the fixed portion, and the driving mechanism is provided with two buttons which are arranged side by side and parallel to the sliding direction of the fixed part. The driving mechanism further comprises a seesaw, the middle of the seesaw can be swingably connected with the fixed unit, the two buttons respectively abutting the two ends of the seesaw, the two ends of the seesaw respectively abut against the valve core. The button is pressed and abut against the seesaw, driving the seesaw swing, abutting against a valve core to achieve switching. The switching mechanism has the following deficiencies: First, the two valve cores can only be driven to slide alternatively, and the two valve cores can not be driven to slide synchronously at the same time. Therefore, the two water diversion channel corresponding valve cores can not be opened and discharge water at the same time.
In view of the above shortcomings, a solution has been proposed, such as CN101982242A, which comprises a fixed portion provided with a waterway switching unit and a driving mechanism. The waterway switching unit comprises two valve cores which can move relative to the fixed portion, three buttons are arranged spacely side by side and parallel to the sliding direction of the fixed portion. The three buttons are divided into two first buttons and a second button. The two first buttons are respectively drivingly connected to the two valve cores to drive the valve core to slide through the sliding of the first button to switch. The second valve is drivingly connected to the two first buttons to press the second button to reset the two first buttons. The switching mechanism has the following deficiencies: the second button acts as a reset, there is no transmission connected to the valve core, and the two valve cores can not be driven to slide synchronously at the same time. In order to drive the two valve cores at the same time, the two first buttons need to be pressed at the same time, which is inconvenient to press.